


Future Past

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Compliant, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison wouldn't lose Barry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to season two, episode four. Nothing for episode five including the trailer.

He lost Tess to cancer. An illness that slowly reduced the once vibrant love of his life to a hollow shell filled with pain. Though love still filled her eyes just for him, even in the end. 

For years Harrison had been dead inside after Tess’ death. Right up until Tina introduced him to Barry Allen, a casualty of the explosion at Mercury Labs. Barry had a brilliant mind, eager to learn and to challenge both himself and Harrison. 

Working alongside Barry to discover the full abilities of Barry’s speed, Harrison realized he’d started living again. He no longer went through the motions of life. Now he found himself looking forward to each day and the challenges of a world filled with a new kind of human. He’d renewed his friendship with Tina, restarting their weekly lunches that had ended when Tess had died. 

Somehow he also fell in love again. Losing Tess was still an ache inside of him, the pain fading over time. He never though it was possible to find another person to love as deeply as he had loved Tess. 

Tess was it for him. The one person he would have grown old with. 

Then Barry came along and Harrison discovered it was possible to love that deeply again. 

It was a different with Barry. Both, because Barry wasn’t Tess, and because Harrison wasn’t the same man as the one who had married Tess. He still loved Barry as deeply as he loved Tess. 

Then Barry died. 

Horribly at the hands of Zoom. 

Harrison had found his broken body tossed aside like a child’s forgotten toy. Barry’s skin had been growing cool under his touch even as Harrison tried to revive him. 

He’d lost two great loves of his life. 

He won’t lose another. 

This Barry wasn’t his just as this Earth wasn’t his Earth. But Harrison would be damned if he let another Barry Allen die at the hands of Zoom. He couldn’t live with that again. It didn’t matter that this Barry would never love him as his did. 

Tess was already dead in this world at the hands of a man who had taken over Harrison’s body and used it to create Barry and the other meta humans. A man who had killed Barry’s mother and framed his father. Who had taken Barry’s absolute trust and friendship and betrayed him all for Thawne’s own goals. 

Harrison couldn’t save Tess here but he could still save Barry. No matter what it cost him.  
He had nothing else to lose.


End file.
